Harry Potter Nieznana Opowieść
by Kill336
Summary: Harry Potter pokonał Czarnego Pana. Stał się Bohaterem, który zwyciężył zło. Jednak co się stało później? Czy złoty chłopiec od razu zaczął wieść spokojne życie, czy musiał zmagać się jeszcze z przeciwnościami? A jeśli powrócił do Hogwartu, gdzie przeżył kolejną niesamowitą przygodę? Ronald Weasley, jako starzec u kresu życia postanawia opowiedzieć, co się wtedy wydarzyło. [ZaW]
1. Chapter 1

Wieczory ostatnio były chłodne. Wiatr wiał, deszcz siąpił ostro, ale nie to sprawiało, że chłód jesiennego domu był tak bardzo odczuwalny. Ronald Weasley, kiedyś najmłodszy syn rodziny Weasleyów, teraz ostatni ze swojego pokolenia, odczuwał chłód. Jego stare kości i ciało nauczyło się wyczuwać zmianę pogody i teraz wiedział, że za chwilę pogoda zmieni się na jeszcze bardziej burzliwą. W takie wieczory dopadała go nostalgia dawnych czasów. Lata spędzone w Hogwarcie, wszystkie przygody, które teraz może z uśmiechem na ustach opowiadać wnukom. Pamiętał wszystko jak dziś. Polowanie na horkruksy, bitwę o Hogwart, pokonanie Voldemorta. To wszystko nie wydawało się tak odległe, jak w rzeczywistości było. Prawda, wiele razy popełniał błędy, krocząc po swojej ścieżce. Ale kto nie popełnia błędów? Teraz wiedział, że błędy nauczyły go czegoś ważnego. Przekazały mu mądrości, które teraz mógł przekazać dalej.

Był Gryfonem. Był wierny, oddany, lojalny i waleczny, z resztą jak każdy Gryfon. No, może nie każdy, bo nawet pośród wiernych lwów zdarzali się zdrajcy, ale to stare czasy. Teraz on był równie stary, a historie młodości mógł tylko opowiadać, w duchu przeżywając je każdego dnia, każdej nocy i każdego poranka. Czasami chciał wrócić, poznać jeszcze raz swoich przyjaciół, zakochać się w kobiecie swojego życia i jeszcze raz przeżyć całe swoje życie. Jednak nic nie może cofnąć czasu, zostają tylko wspomnienia. Wspomnienia, które umrą wraz z nim.

— Dziadku, dziadku! – zawołał mały chłopiec, jeden z jego wnuków, a raczej prawnuczków, bo czarodzieje żyją dłużej niż mugole. O wiele dłużej. Spojrzał na chłopca o rudawych włosach, które powoli przybierają odcień brązu. Ten dzieciak, jak żaden inny przypominał mu Harry'ego, którego poznał w pociągu do Hogwartu. Był szczuplutki i niski, i również nosił okulary. Brakowało mu tylko charakterystycznej blizny na czole.

— Tak, Harry? – zapytał odrywając wzrok od okna i o lasce idąc w jego stronę. Był już bardzo stary, miał syna, córkę, wnuki i dwójkę pierwszych prawnuków. Miał wszystko, czego kiedyś pragnął. Teraz, jako starzec marzył o powrocie do młodzieńczych lat. Och tak, jak bardzo o tym marzył.

— Opowiesz nam jeszcze? Prosimy – poprosił, robiąc wielkie oczy, a Ron zaśmiał się pod nosem.

— Tak, dziadku! Prosimy, prosimy! – Do próśb dołączyła się również mała Molly. Wnuczka, starsza siostra Harry'ego, która przypominała mu jednego z braci, którego stracił. Miała za sobą pierwszy rok Hogwartu, była figlarną dziewczyną, która robiła psikusy innym i teraz mógł śmiało powiedzieć, że dziedzictwo Freda i George'a trafiło w dobre ręce. Fred odszedł podczas pamiętnego, ostatniego starcia, a George kilka miesięcy temu. Powoli wszyscy odchodzi, bo wszyscy byli starzy. Nawet miłość jego życia, kobieta, którą kochał ponad wszystko, wszyscy odchodzili. Ze wszystkich jego braci i sióstr, został tylko on. Jednak i on również czuł, że jego czas się zbliża.

— A o czym dzisiaj chcecie słuchać? – zapytał siadając ciężko na fotelu pomiędzy ich łóżkami.

— Może... Może o bazyliszku? Tak! Opowiedz nam razem z Harrym Potterem pokonaliście bazyliszka.

Ronald zaśmiał się ponownie. Co prawda on nie walczył wtedy z Harrym ramię w ramię, ale historię mocno podkoloryzowano. Tak było w tym przypadku.

— Nie znudziło się wam? Co wieczór chcecie tego słuchać.

— Dziadku... Prosimy – mówił błagalnie mały Harry, a on westchnął. Jego czas się zbliżał. Został prawie ostatnią osobą, która znała wszystkie historię Harry'ego. Stały kontakt utrzymywał tylko z Neville'em, a wiedział też, że i Draco Malfoy jeszcze jakoś się trzyma, mimo smoczej ospy, która chyba była klątwą jego rodziny, bo zmarł na nią jego dziadek, później Lucjusz, a teraz i sam Draco.

Przez myśl przebiegła mu historia, której jeszcze nikomu nie opowiedział. Nie pamiętał też, by wielu znało ją taką, jaka była na prawdę. Została po zwykłemu przyćmiona przez te wcześniejsze, bohaterskie opowieści. Uznał, że najwyższy czas przekazać ją dalej.

— Dzisiaj opowiem wam coś innego.

— Co? Ale dziadku, prosimy... Opowiedz nam jeszcze o bazyliszku, albo… Albo o turnieju... No, prosimy... – mówiła zrozpaczona Molly.

— Nie – powiedział twardo. – Dzisiaj opowiem wam o czymś, o czym jeszcze nigdy nikomu nie opowiadałem. To historia, którą przeżyłem wraz z Harrym. Nie jest zwyczajna i taka jak wcześniejsza. To historia, którą usłyszycie, jako pierwsi, nawet moje dzieci, ani wasi rodzice o tym nie słyszeli.

Dwójka zrobiła wielkie oczy, ucieszeni faktem, że oni są tymi wybranymi, a on zachichotał. Nie wiedział, dlaczego, ale przypomniał mu się Albus Dumbledore. Chyba wszyscy na starość mogą się do niego porównywać. Zwłaszcza, jeśli przeżyli prawie tyle, co on.

— Słuchajcie: Wszystko zaczęło się wraz ze skończeniem wojny. Siły zła zostały rozgromione, popadły w rozsypkę, a my cieszyliśmy się zwycięstwem – zaczął, mówiąc powoli i przyciszonym głosem, zbierając jednocześnie myśli i słowa. – Balowaliśmy od zmierzchu do świtu i cieszyliśmy się. Wygraliśmy wojnę, dobro zwyciężyło. Szczęśliwe zakończenie było za nami. Harry szybko dostał ofertę pracy w biurze aurorów, Hermiona również mogła otrzymać dobrą posadę, tak samo jak ja. Byliśmy bohaterami, wszyscy nas kochali. Jednak my nie przyjęliśmy tych posad.

— Wróciliście do szkoły – stwierdził bystrze Harry, robiąc zadowoloną minę, bo zgadł.

— Zgadłeś. Wróciliśmy do szkoły z nadzieją, że spędzimy ostatni rok spokojnie, szczęśliwie i bez żadnych obaw – zamilkł na chwilę, nachylił się i ściszył głos, by zbudować napięcie. – Myliliśmy się jak nigdy wcześniej – wyszeptał. Jego wnuki przysunęły się do niego i okryli kocami, a on opowiadał dalej, nadal szeptem. — Pierwsze dni minęły idealnie, nie mieliśmy żadnych zmartwień, poza tym, że wszyscy chcieli od nas autografy.

 **01 wrzesień 1998 roku – Stacja King Cross.**

Ronald Weasley i Harry Potter szli między peronami, nie rozglądając się na boki. Wystarczyło, że to wszyscy spoglądali na nich. Od czasu końca bitwy o Hogwart, to właśnie oni byli rozchwytywani przez wszystkich i wypytywani o szczegóły, których nie mogli opowiedzieć. Przysięgli przecież, że tajemnica horkruksów zostanie pogrzebana wraz z nimi, żeby nie narodził się kolejny Czarny Pan.

— Hej! Chłopaki! – usłyszeli krzyk i na ustach obu młodych mężczyzn pojawił się uśmiech. Odwrócili się i ujrzeli dziewczynę o falowanych, kasztanowych włosach. Ich najlepszą przyjaciółkę, Hermionę Granger.

— Hermiono! – krzyknął uradowany Ron i pobiegł w kierunku swojej dziewczyny. Uściskał ją mocno i ucałował, a ich zielonooki przyjaciel śmiał się pod nosem obserwując scenę. Nie przywykł do tego widoku. Po chwili, gdy dwójka odkleiła się od siebie, Harry ruszył w ich stronę. Chciał im dać chwilę prywatności, którą już wykorzystali.

— Miło cię widzieć, Mionka – powiedział radośnie i uściskał mocno przyjaciółkę.

— Ciebie też, Harry. Ciebie też. Dobrze wyglądasz – odpowiedziała z tęsknotą, przyglądając się mu. Niesforne, czarne włosy zaczesane na bok, nie nosił już okularów i był o wiele przystojniejszy, niż wcześniej. Ostatni raz widzieli się kilka miesięcy temu. Gdy skończyła się bitwa rozpoczęło się polowanie na śmierciożerców i Harry po prostu nie mógł stać bezczynnie, podczas gdy wrogowie w ostatniej, desperackiej próbie, starają się znowu zyskać przewagę. Na szczęście dzięki Zakonowi Feniksa, któremu przewodził Kingsley, szybko opanowali sytuację. Więc Harry i Hermiona nie widzieli się kilka dobrych miesięcy.

— Więc w końcu zdecydowałaś się wyruszyć z nami do Hogwartu?

— No, tak. Ron ci nie mówił? – zapytała patrząc ukradkiem na Rona.

— Ach, no tak! – powiedział uderzając się otwartą dłonią w czoło. – Na śmierć zapomniałem, stary.

— Nic się nie stało – uspokoił go i zaczął się rozglądać. – Nie widzę nikogo z naszego roku.

Dwójka jego przyjaciół spojrzała po sobie smutno.

— Harry – zaczęła cicho Hermiona, a on spojrzał na nią niepewnie. – Wiesz, bo... Podczas, gdy ty walczyłeś z niedobitkami śmierciożerców, a nam zaproponowano powtórzenie roku… Wszyscy, a raczej większość z naszego rocznika znalazła już pracę. Inni po prostu nie chcieli wracać.

— Nie dziwię się – westchnął Harry. – Ja również długo się nad tym zastanawiałem. To już nie ten sam Hogwart. Bez Dumbledore'a, Snape'a i innych to nie będzie to samo miejsce. Wiele ulegnie zmianie.

— Tak – potwierdziła.

— Cóż, nie ma, co zwlekać. Chodźmy, znajdźmy jakiś przedział, póki nie dorwali się do nas paparazzi i dziennikarze. – Po tych słowach założył na głowę kaptur, a z jego lewej strony błysnął jasny flesz. Dwójka zmrużyła oczy, a on ruszył szybko do przodu.

— On chyba naprawdę nie lubi zdjęć – stwierdził Ron i pomachał do obiektywu szczerząc zęby, ale Hermiona chwyciła go za ucho i boleśnie pociągnęła za sobą. Flesz błysnął ponownie, a on miał nadzieję, że to zdjęcie nie trafi do gazet. Z pewnością wyszedł fatalnie.

Całą trójką weszli do pociągu i jak zwykle znaleźli wolny przedział, w którym mogliby usiąść. W tym roku było to dużo łatwiejsze, ponieważ wielu uczniów odeszło podczas walk. Wielu nie chciało wracać, wielu wybrało inną szkołę magii. Dla wielu było to zbyt trudne.

Harry usiadł na siedzeniu i spojrzał przez okno. Od kiedy skończyła się bitwa utrzymywał kontakt tylko z Ronem i też tylko okazyjnie, gdy pojawiał się w ministerstwie. Było mu ciężko, stracił wiele. Odszedł Remus, odeszła Tonks, zostawili syna – Teddy'ego. Harry w każdej wolnej chwili odwiedzał malucha. Jego babci dawał pieniądze, na jego utrzymanie i wszystko, co mogła mu kupić. Pomagał jej, bo chciał, nie z obowiązku. W końcu Teddy był jego chrześniakiem i sierotą, tak jak on. Widział w nim siebie, dorastającego w dobrym świecie. Chciał, żeby miał dobre życie. Życie bez strachu.

Przez te miesiące było mu bardzo ciężko. Musiał wszystko poukładać w głowie i znowu zacząć żyć. Teraz wraca do Hogwartu, jego rodzice by tego chcieli. A on chciał zobaczyć ich ponownie. Obiecał to już wcześniej. Odnajdzie kamień wskrzeszenia.

— Harry – głos Hermiony wyrwał go z zamyślenia.

— Tak?

— Wiesz, nie było cię prawie pięć miesięcy – powiedziała, bawiąc się kosmykiem włosów.

— No, mniej więcej tyle. Wróciłem dwa dni temu.

— Właśnie o to mi chodzi. Wszyscy się o ciebie martwili, nie odzywałeś się, a to, co o tobie wiedzieliśmy, wiedzieliśmy od Rona, gdy spotykał cię w ministerstwie. Nikt nie wiedział, co się z tobą dzieje.

— Wiele czasu spędziłem u Teddy'ego.

— Byliśmy tam wiele razy, nigdy cię nie zastaliśmy – wtrącił ponuro Ron, a pociąg powoli zaczął ruszać. Harry nie odpowiedział.

— Potrzebowałem samotności – rzekł po dłuższej chwili.

— Rozumiemy to stary. Serio. Po śmierci Freda wiele się w domu zmieniło. Mama często płakała. George był załamany. Bill i Charlie jakoś się trzymali. Tata zajął się pracą. Percy gdzieś zniknął i do teraz nie mamy z nim kontaktu. A Ginny dodatkowo martwiła się o ciebie. Często patrzyła przez okno, jakby miała nadzieję, że wrócisz.

— No i wróciłem – podsumował.

— Widziałeś się z nią?

— Nie.

— Dlaczego? – zapytała szybko Hermiona, zanim Ron zdążył otworzyć usta. – Wiesz jak ona na ciebie czekała? Zawsze wieczorami siedziała na kanapie, w salonie i czekała na ciebie. Wysyłała niezaadresowane listy, chodziła do ministerstwa, szukała cię! A ty, gdy już wróciłeś – dwa dni temu przypomnę ci – nie dałeś jej znaku, że żyjesz?! Miałeś na to dużo czasu!

Harry zaklął w myślach. Właśnie, dlatego nie chciał tak szybko spotkać się z Ginny. Wiedział, że ona powie to samo, co jego przyjaciółka, tylko będzie to bardziej bolało. On również chciał się z nią skontaktować i napisać, ale nie mógł. Możliwe, że nie chciał. Że chciał być sam, dać sobie spokój ze wszystkim i wszystkimi, i dać się pochłonąć bez reszty polowaniu na wroga. To dawało mu wtedy swego rodzaju spokój, ukojenie. Było jego ucieczką. Teraz nie mógł uciekać.

— Później z nią porozmawiam.

— Och tak! Na pewno z nią porozmawiasz, bo będziemy przecież na jednym roku. – Harry spojrzał na nią z szeroko otwartymi oczyma. – Co? Nie wiedziałeś? Ona również zdała szósty rok i idzie na siódmy, więc na pewno znajdziesz chwilę, żeby jej wyjaśnić, dlaczego się nie odezwałeś.

— Hermiono, proszę. Zejdź ze mnie.

Nagle ktoś zapukał do przedziału, a serce podskoczyło Harry'emu do gardła. Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy okazało się, że to tylko pani ze słodyczami.

— Coś z wózeczka chcecie? – zapytała z uśmiechem.

— Nie, dziękujemy – powiedziała Hermiona.

— Fasolki Wszystkich Smaków – rzucił szybko Harry, szukając pieniędzy po kieszeniach. W końcu znalazł je, zapłacił i zamknął drzwi do przedziału.

— Harry, naprawdę?

— Tak, naprawdę. Nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatni raz je jadłem. Chyba... Na szóstym roku.

Podróż minęła im spokojnie, chociaż Harry kilka razy miał wrażenie, że pociąg zatrzyma się tak jak na jego trzecim roku. Tylko, że zamiast dementorów, wtargną śmierciożercy. Taką wizję miał przed oczami przez połowę drogi, bo drugą połowę zastanawiał się, jak zmieniła się szkoła. Z tego, co wiedział, została odbudowana. Wiele tajnych przejść z pewnością zostało zawalonych i zniszczonych, tak jak pokój życzeń, ale korytarze i klasy powinny być bezpieczne.

W końcu pociąg się zatrzymał, a oni założyli na siebie czarne szaty i wyszli. W oddali widzieli Hagrida, który zwoływał pierwszorocznych. Harry ucieszył się, że nie wszystko się zmieniło. Ruszyli w stronę powozów, które jak zwykle były ciągnięte przez testrale. Droga powozem minęła im w milczeniu. Harry spoglądał na inne powozy i przyglądał się siedzącym w nich dzieciakom. Wielu z nich pewnie było tymi dzieciakami, co przeżyli bitwę o Hogwart, ale wielu w tej bitwie nie uczestniczyło. I to tylko oni śmiali się jadąc w stronę szkoły.

Gdy wyszli z powozów, skierowali się w stronę szkoły i jako pierwsi weszli do wielkiej sali. Harry zasiadł na samym początku stołu, jak najdalej od stołu grona pedagogicznego. Podczas jego ostatniej rozmowy z dyrektorką odrzucił posadę nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią i nie wiedział, czy profesor McGonagall znalazła kogoś na te miejsce, bo siedzenie nauczyciela obrony było puste.

Przeniósł wzrok ze stołu na uczniów i natychmiast dojrzał Ginny Weasley. Siedziała obok innej uczennicy, na którą nie spojrzał. Patrzył tylko na nią. Była jeszcze piękniejsza, niż dnia, kiedy widział ją po raz ostatni. Jednak nic się nie zmieniła. To nadal była ta piękna, pogodna i wesoła Ginny, którą znał. Gdy ona spojrzała na niego, jakby wyczuwała, że się w nią wpatruje, odwrócił wzrok.

— Tchórz – szepnęła Hermiona, a w jej głosie usłyszał nutkę satysfakcji.

Po kilku krótkich minutach wicedyrektor Horacy Slughorn wprowadził pierwszaków do wielkiej sali. Wszystkie dzieciaki, co do jednego, spojrzały się w sufit. Harry uśmiechnął się trochę, bo on za pierwszym razem zrobił to samo. Dzieciaki w końcu zaczęły się rozglądać wszędzie, chłonąc detale i patrząc na starszych uczniów, szukając jego. Nim się zatrzymali, Harry kilka razy usłyszał swoje imię, wypowiedziane z zachwytem.

— Nie do wiary, że tutaj odbyła się bitwa - mówiła cicho Hermiona, rozglądając się prawie tak samo jak pierwszoroczni.

Horacy podszedł do drewnianego taboretu i chwycił w dłonie listę nowych uczniów. Po chwili zaczęło się przydzielanie. W tym roku jednak wszystko wyglądało całkowicie inaczej.

— Anastazja Blawer!

Szczupła dziewczynka o jasnych, długich włosach ruszyła w stronę tiary. Usiadła i nie trwało długo zanim tiara wykrzyknęła:

— Slytherin!

I wtedy nikt nie klaskał. Tylko kilku starszych Ślizgonów zaklaskało w dłonie witając nową uczennicę, która ze strachem w oczach ruszyła w ich stronę. Harry zacisnął pięści. Wiedział, że tak będzie. Że ludzie zaczną nienawidzić Ślizgonów. A przecież to nie oni są winni! W śród szeregach Voldemorta było też wielu Gryfonów, Krukonów i Puchonów też. Więc, dlaczego? No tak, Voldemort był wężem. Oni są kozłami ofiarnymi.

A Harry był jedyną osobą z Gryffindoru, która zaklaskała witając pierwszą Ślizgonkę. Chcąc nie chcąc, zwrócił na siebie uwagę. Niektórzy wzięli z niego przykład i po chwili połowa wielkiej sali klaskała dla Anastazji. Mała dziewczynka siadając uśmiechnęła się promiennie w jego stronę, dziękując zarazem.

Po czasie, ostatnia osoba została przydzielona do Revenclawu, a dyrektorka wygłosiła mowę.

— Witam wszystkich w pierwszym, jak i w kolejnym roku nauki, w Hogwarcie! Wiem, że ostatnie wydarzenia zmieniły nasz świat, lecz nie możemy pozwolić, żeby zmieniły nas. Właśnie teraz powinniśmy się poznawać i zawierać przyjaźnie. Tutaj, w tej szkole, nie ma wrogów, są tylko przyjaciele. Teraz, gdy ciemne dni się skończyły, pora szerzyć światło.

Wszyscy zaczęli klaskać nowej dyrektor, wielu pamiętało jeszcze jej walkę z Severusem Snape'm. Wielu od tamtej pory uważa ją za najodważniejszą babkę, jaką widzieli. Harry też tak uważał, do czasu, aż odkrył prawdę o Severusie. I o sobie. To wiele zmieniło.

— A teraz, chcę wam przedstawić zmiany w gronie nauczycielskim! – Wszyscy skupili się i słuchali. – Mam przyjemność przedstawić wam profesor transmutacji, panią Anabel Einarsson. – Nowa profesor transmutacji z pewnością była najmłodszą nauczycielką w kadrze. Miała krótkie, mysie włosy, które sięgały ramion i była bardzo atrakcyjną kobietą. Harry z tej odległości niewiele widział, ale to mógł przyznać z czystym sumieniem. Wszyscy uczniowie zaklaskali, gdy wstała, a kilka osób nawet zagwizdało.

— Niezła jest – szepnął Dean Thomas do swojego kumpla, który głośno parsknął.

— Nauczycielem Obrony Przed Czarną Magią zostanie auror Duncan Laggard! – Teraz głowa Harry'ego wystrzeliła w górę, w poszukiwaniu aurora, którego nie widział. W końcu go zauważył i nie wiedział, dlaczego nie widział go wcześniej. Stał w rogu sali i machał wszystkim wesoło, szczerząc zęby. Na oko miał ze trzydzieści lat, ale Harry wiedział, że jest trochę straszy. Zdziwiony i zszokowany wbił spojrzenie w stół.

— Harry? Harry, co się stało? – zapytała Hermiona szturchając go lekko łokciem.

— Byłem w nim w oddziale – szepnął ukradkiem. – Razem polowaliśmy na śmierciożerców. Nie wierzę, że mi nie powiedział. To musiało być wtedy... – przerwał, gdy się domyślił.

Gdy został wezwany do Hogwartu przez profesor McGonagall i odrzucił posadę nauczyciela obrony, Duncan musiał się zgłosić. Kiedyś coś wspominał, że chciał zostać nauczycielem, ale Dumbledore mu odmówił, przyjmując Remusa.

Więcej zmian w kadrze nie było, jednak to była wielka i znacząca zmiana. Zaczęła się wieczerza.

Harry jadł powoli, nie opychając się jak większość jego tegorocznych kolegów z klasy. Ron o dziwo też jadł spokojnie, jakby delektował się smakiem potraw, ale nie trwało to długo, bo w połowie wieczerzy zaczął pochłaniać wszystko, co weszło mu pod rękę. Hermiona oczywiście go ganiała za to, ale ten zbytnio się nie przejmował.

— Ginny jest prefektem? – zapytał zszokowany widząc plakietkę na piersi dziewczyny.

— Dużo cię ominęło, Harry – powiedziała mu Hermiona i po skończonej kolacji udali się do wieży Gryffindoru. W tym miesiącu hasłem była ,,Szlachetność". Harry od razu udał się do swojego dormitorium, bardziej dla tego, żeby uciec przed Ginny, niż ze zmęczenia.

— Powinieneś z nią pogadać – zaczął Ron, wybierając łóżko i wpychając pod nie kufer. Pokój mieli tylko dla ich dwójki i obaj za to dziękowali, bo źle by się czuli w nowym towarzystwie. Poza tym byli szóstoklasiści z pewnością czuliby się dziwnie dzieląc pokój z bohaterami wojennymi.

— Wiem, Ron. Doskonale o tym wiem. Ale nie tylko w waszym życiu wiele się zmieniło.

Ron spojrzał na niego zdziwiony, choć nie powinien się dziwić. Doskonale podejrzewał, że życie jego przyjaciela zmieni się w równym stopniu, albo nawet bardziej. W końcu zawsze był Chłopcem, Który Przeżył, Złotym Chłopcem Gryffindoru. Teraz jest Chłopcem, Który Wygrał. Wcześniej jego życiem przewodziła przepowiednia, a teraz, gdy została wypełniona, musi znaleźć nowy cel. Dla Rona to było proste, Harry musi ułożyć sobie życie i żyć normalnie, jak każdy. Jednak Harry zamiast zostać z nimi, zniknął i przyłączył się do drużyny aurorów polujących na śmierciożerców. Wiedział też, że nie wszystkich wsadzali za kratki i mieli wiele poważnych starć, ale Harry nie powiedział jeszcze nic na ten temat. Poczeka, Harry w końcu się otworzy i zacznie żyć jak inni. W końcu nie jest już Wybrańcem, jest Harrym Potterem, zwykłym chłopakiem.

Harry teraz też usiadł na łóżku i przez chwilę nie wiedział, co ma ze sobą zrobić. W następnej chwili usłyszeli hałas dochodzący z pokoju wspólnego i obaj szybko wstali, wyciągając różdżki, bo krzyki się nasilały. Usłyszeli krzyk rozpaczy, który zaraz ucichł i wybiegli.

— Na Merlina?! To nie możliwe! – krzyknął rudzielec, widząc stworzenie siejące zamęt.

— To Bazyliszek! – wrzasnął Harry wypalając złote zaklęcie w jego stronę. – Ron! Zajdź go od lewej, ja biegnę z prawej!

I jak powiedział tak zrobili. Bazyliszek próbował wyłowić ich wzrokiem, ale oni nie patrzyli na niego, tylko na podłogę i jego wielkie cielsko. Wielki łeb, z ostrymi jak brzytwa zębami wystrzelił w stronę Wybrańca, ale ten tylko machnął zręcznie różdżką i powstrzymał to natarcie, raniąc go mocno w szyję. Wąż zawył żałośnie, a jego syk poniósł się na całą szkołę. Teraz swoim obślizgłym ogonem spróbował trafić Rona, ale ten podskoczył wysoko, cisnął zaklęciem, a ogon zmienił się w kawał skały i cofnął na wcześniejsze miejsce. Nagle Harry zatrzymał się w miejscu i nawet nie patrząc rzucił zaklęcie. Cztery złote łańcuchy wystrzeliły z jego różdżki, niczym kafle ze skrzyni i oplotły ogromne cielsko gada. Ron, zaszedł węża od tyłu i wbiegł na jego kamienny ogon. Uczniowie, którzy uciekali w popłochu zatrzymali się na schodach, obserwując niesamowitą walkę.

Ron wbiegł po wężu sprzężnym krokiem i zatrzymał się na jego głowie, starając się utrzymać równowagę. Wąż zasyczał niebezpiecznie i splunął jadem, który rozpuścił kanapę w mgnieniu oka. Harry stanął pod jego łbem i krzyknął:

— Razem!

— Razem! – odkrzyknął Ron i obaj wycelowali. Ron w górną część łba, a Harry w dolną.

— REDUCTO!

Ryknęli obaj, a głowa węża eksplodowała. Uczniowie zaczęli wiwatować i krzyczeć z uciechy, a Harry i Ron, wylądowali przed martwym ciałem gada i ukłonili się, uśmiechając szeroko. Razem, bohatersko pokonali kolejnego bazyliszka, zdobywając sławę już pierwszego dnia.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

— Nie! Nie było tak! – krzyknął oburzony Harry zmęczonym głosikiem.

— Właśnie, to nie możliwe, żeby bazyliszek pojawił się w wieży – mądrzyła się Molly, a Ronald pokręcił głową.

— Miałem wrażenie, że was zanudzam, dzieci. Chciałem to jakoś urozmaicić. Poza tym, chcieliście posłuchać o bazyliszku.

Dwójka zaczęła myśleć. Harry w zamyśleniu złapał się za podbródek, a Molly podrapała po głosie. Ronald zachichotał i wstał.

— Śpijcie, jutro opowiem wam resztę. To na prawdę ciekawa historia.

— Dziadku – zawołała jeszcze Molly, zanim wyszedł. – Dlaczego nikomu o tym nie opowiedziałeś? – Spojrzał na nią smutno.

— Bo… To opowieść, po której inaczej spojrzycie na Harry'ego. Był wielkim bohaterem, ale był też człowiekiem. Popełniał wiele błędów.

Po tych słowach machnął różdżką, gasząc nocną lampkę i zamknął drzwi. Przez chwilę stał na korytarzu słuchając, czy dzieciaki poszły spać, czy rozmawiają o wszystkim i niczym. Gdy nie usłyszał cichych szeptów, ruszył. Z każdym krokiem czuł się ciężej, wróciły wspomnienia, przez co czuł się jeszcze starzej niż zwykle. Tak jak przeczuwał – zaczęła się burza. Takie noce przypominały mu dawne lata jeszcze bardziej. W salonie zasiadł na kanapie i machnięciem różdżki rozpalił ogień w kominku.

— Dobry wieczór, tato – usłyszał głos swojego syna.

— Dobry wieczór, Hugo – odpowiedział z uśmiechem i zrobił mu miejsce.

— Dziękuję, że ich usypiasz. Uwielbiają twoje opowieści.

— Wiem.

— Dzisiaj jednak opowiedziałeś im coś nowego. Wybacz, podsłuchiwałem.

— Widzę, że nie oduczyłeś się dawnych nawyków – zażartował. – Ciekawi cię to?

— Muszę przyznać, że tak. Nigdy nie opowiadałeś o tym, co się wydarzyło, gdy wróciliście do Hogwartu. Myślałem, że się tylko uczyliście.

— Nie tylko, Hugo. Jeśli chcesz wiedzieć więcej, uchylę jutro drzwi.

Hugo uśmiechnął się do ojca i machnął różdżką w stronę kuchni.

— Ciasteczko? – zapytał. – Przepis mamy.

— A chętnie, synu. Bardzo chętnie.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Wyjaśnienia: Ronald Weasley ma trochę 100 lat, więc żyje w latach 2081-2090, a prawnuki to u niego norma.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rozdział 2**

* * *

— I co się stało potem?! – zapytała podekscytowana dziewczynka o rudawych włosach i piegach, słuchając opowieści swojego dziadka.

— Wtedy... Ogień pokrył całą posadzkę, był wszędzie! Widziałem go na filarach, na suficie i podłodze, był tuż przed moją twarzą. Strażnicy jakimś cudem ukryli się, ale z kilku, tych gorszych, został tylko proch. Wtedy łańcuch pękł, a smok zamachnął skrzydłami burząc ściany i wzniósł się ku górze. Chwyciliśmy kolce wystające z jego grzbietu, w ostatnim momencie złapał mnie Harry, a Hermiona kierowała smokiem. Przebiliśmy się przez całe podziemia i wylecieliśmy na nim z banku, całkowicie niszcząc sufit i pokonując śmierciożerców! – powiedział z mocą, a dziewczynka zapiszczała uradowana. Historia o tym jak jej dziadek, wraz z Harrym Potterem i Hermioną Granger włamali się do Gringotta, było jej ulubioną opowieścią.

Jej brat jednak leżał w swoim łóżku i wpatrywał się w sufit, myśląc nad czymś. Ronald spojrzał na niego i zapytał:

— Coś nie tak, Harry?

— Miałeś nam opowiedzieć, co się wydarzyło na waszym ostatnim roku – przypomniał mu, podnoszą się. – Wczoraj opowiedziałeś bardzo mało, mówiłeś głównie o tym, co czuliście wracając tam.

— Och, tak. Byliśmy wtedy młodzi, rządziły nami uczucia i emocje, więc to było bardzo ważne.

— Ale coś się wydarzyło w Hogwarcie, prawda?

— Hm... Wydarzyło? To mało powiedziane. Tam stało się coś, co, jakby to powiedziała Hermiona ,,było sprzeczne z prawami natury", ale ja jestem zdania, że to było po prostu niezwykłe. Na swój sposób oczywiście.

— Naprawdę? Pojawił się nowy czarnoksiężnik, wróg, którego musieliście pokonać? Może następca Voldemorta? – dopytywała Molly, a Harry siedział w oczekiwaniu.

— Tak, był ktoś taki, ale nie walczyliśmy z nim. Nie, chyba jednak nie mogę nazwać go czarnoksiężnikiem, ani wrogiem. Był to ktoś, kto na swój sposób pomagał ludziom i wpędzał ich jednocześnie w kłopoty. Bardzo skomplikowany gość. Pamiętam, że podczas pierwszego mojego spotkania z nim, strasznie mnie nastraszył.

— Co takiego zrobił?

— Coś niezwykłego. To było wtedy tak bardzo nierealne. Słuchajcie. Szedłem przez zakazany las.

* * *

Ronald Weasley szedł przez zakazany las, a drogę oświetlał mu tylko blask księżyca przedzierający się przez korony drzew. Gdy wszedł w ciemniejszą część lasu, rozpalił światło różdżki i przyspieszył kroku, gdy ujrzał cień postaci w oddali.

— Harry?! – krzyknął unosząc wysoko głowę, jakby to miało pomóc mu zidentyfikować osobę stojącą w ciemności. – Harry, to ty?!

Nikt mu nie odpowiedział, więc szybko ruszył przed siebie. W końcu dotarł do miejsca, gdzie widział postać, lecz nikogo tu nie było. Ponownie wrzasnął imię przyjaciela i zaklął, gdy nikt nie odpowiedział. Wiedział, że ostatnio Harry zachowuje się bardzo dziwnie, jakby o czymś im nie mówił. A teraz zniknął w zakazanym lesie, a tutaj jest pełno pająków. Ronowi od samego myślenia o nich zdębiały włosy na połowie ciała.

— Ro… – usłyszał silny, męski głos tuż za sobą i od razu wiedział, że to nie głos Harry'ego.

— Drętwota! – wrzasnął odwracając się błyskawicznie i celując przed siebie. W takiej sytuacji zareagował automatycznie. Ktoś go zaskoczył i ten ktoś nie był Harrym.

Czerwony promień wystrzelił z jego różdżki z zawrotną szybkością i poszybował prosto na ofiarę. Był to mężczyzna, na oko trzydziestoletni. Miał na sobie czarną marynarkę i spodnie pod kolor. Jego szare włosy zaczesane były w tył, a czy tego samego koloru zabłysły. Gdy zaklęcie było przed nim, ten uniósł dłoń, jakby chciał je zatrzymać. Nie zatrzymał go. Zaklęcie trafiło bezbłędnie w pierś i przez tę pierś przeleciało. Wyglądało to jakby ciało mężczyzny wchłonęło klątwę i wypuściło ją plecami.

Ron ze zdziwienia prawie wypuścił różdżkę, ale szybko się opanował. Pierwszy raz coś takiego widział. Zwykle, gdy trafił kogoś tym zaklęciem, ofiara padała nieprzytomna, lub przynajmniej trochę ogłuszona. Jednak człowiek przed nim stał wyprostowany. Nic mu nie było.

— Protego! – syknął intuicyjnie, obawiając się kontrataku. Po takim pokazie nie wiedział, czego się spodziewać.

— Spokojnie, Ronaldzie Weasley.

— Gdzie jest Harry?! – wrzasnął, przyglądając się przeciwnikowi. Nie widać było, żeby walczył wcześniej, więc z pewnością nie trafił na Harry'ego, bo byłby połamany. Kątem oka ujrzał jakiś inny cień przechodzący w oddali. Pomyślał, że to kolejny wróg, ale teraz powinien skupić się na tym, który stoi przed nim.

— Harry? A tak, pamiętam.

— Gadaj gdzie on jest! Albo przerobię cię na mielone!

— Nie jem mięsa, ale jeśli takie jest twoje życzenie. Mogę załatwić ci mielone.

— Że co? – Nagle, w ręce mężczyzny pojawił się talerz pełny mielonych kotletów. Pojawił się znikąd. Ten gość nie trzymał różdżki w ręce, a jedzenia nie można stworzyć z niczego. Można stworzyć iluzję, ale nie jedzenie!

— Powiedz, Ronaldzie Weasley, jakie jest twoje najskrytsze życzenie? – zapytał cichym głosem, a talerz znikł, gdy zacisnął dłoń w pięść.

— A co cię to obchodzi?! Gadaj, gdzie Harry!

— Wiesz, pytam, bo życzenie Harry'ego było dość przewidywalne. Miał w sercu tyle żalu, smutku, rządził nim ból. Ogarnęła go rozpacz, a świat przestał być dla niego przyjazny. On nigdy nie życzył sobie być chłopcem, który przeżył. On chciał być Harrym, tylko Harrym. Jednak wiedział, że bycie tylko Harrym wiąże się z odrzuceniem wszystkiego, co ma. To nie wchodziło w grę. Nie mógłby znowu poznać uczucia straty, pogrążyłby się w samotnej żałobie.

— O czym ty mówisz, do cholery?! – krzyknął Ron, rozglądając się na boki. Teraz ciemnych sylwetek było więcej. Siedem, albo osiem. Nie wiedział dokładnie.

— Harry zażyczył sobie czegoś innego.

— Starczy tego! – ryknął, a ten uśmiechnął się, ale nie patrzył na Rona, tylko za niego. Ron zadziałał błyskawicznie, gdy usłyszał jak ktoś stanął za nim. – Drętwota! – szybkie zaklęcie wystrzeliło z różdżki, ale udało mu się zmienić jego tor, gdy ujrzał osobę stojącą przed nim.

— Witaj, Ronuś – usłyszał głos, od którego nogi ugięły się w kolanach i dosłownie padł na ziemię, wpatrując się w znajome oczy. Nie wierzył tym swoim, mogły go kłamać.

— Tego właśnie życzył sobie Harry – powiedział nieznajomy, stojący za nim.

* * *

Dzieciaki siedziały w łóżkach, wpatrując się w dziadka Ronalda. Oboje byli zamyśleni tym kawałkiem opowieści. Zwłaszcza Harry, który drapał się jedną ręką po głowie i nerwowo tupał nogom. Ronald spojrzał na niego z uśmiechem, bo ten dzieciak przypominał mu jego przyjaciela. Również jak on uwielbiał zagadki, a ta opowieść to jedna wielka zagadka. Nie wiedział tylko, czy to opowieść dla nich. Nie jest to opowieść tylko o dobrych chwilach, wręcz przeciwnie. Tych z każdą chwilą jest coraz mniej.

— Coś pominąłeś – powiedział nagle chłopiec. – Jak to się stało, że poszedłeś do lasu szukając Harry'ego? – Trochę mu zajęło połączenie faktów, ale udało się. Fakt, przeskoczył trochę, ale dobrze, ze młody tego pilnuje.

— A ten człowiek? Zaklęcie naprawdę przez niego przeleciało?

— Przysięgam – powiedział Ron. – Trafiło w drzewo, jakby nigdy go tam nie było – dodał ze śmiechem.

— A czego zażyczył sobie Harry? I kogo tam zobaczyłeś? Harry'ego? – zapytała Molly. Ron zachichotał i wstał, rozprostowując stare nogi.

— Nie, nie Harry'ego. Kogoś bardzo mi bliskiego – rzekł i ruszył przed siebie.

— Gdzie idziesz?! – zapytał szybko Harry.

— Zapytaliście mnie, czego życzył sobie Harry – mówił, chodząc w kółko. – To nie jest taka prosta sprawa. Jego życzenie sporo namieszało w życiu moim, Hermiony, Ginny i wszystkich nas. Ale winę można zrzucić na tego nieznajomego człowieka. Och, nie powiem wam, kim on był lub nadal jest, bo z pewnością ma się dobrze. Tego musicie domyślić się sami.

Ronald pochodził jeszcze trochę, aż w końcu wrócił na miejsce.

— Żeby zrozumieć Harry'ego, musimy cofnąć się do poprzedniej części. Za daleko wyszedłem w przyszłość. Przez pierwszy tydzień Harry miał koszmary. Męczyły go, co noc. Z początku myślałem, że Voldemort nadal żyje i nasyła wizje Harry'emu, ale Hermiona wybiła mi to z łba. Pewnej nocy było gorzej niż zwykle.

* * *

Ron śnił. Śnił, że biega po łące goniąc wymiotki pomarańczowe, które porwały Hermionę. Dla niego był to zwykły, naturalny sen, z którego wybudził go krzyk. Szybko zerwał się do pozycji siedzącej, wyrwany z sennych majaków i w jego ręce pojawiła się różdżka. Nawet nie pamiętał skąd ją wziął.

— Nie! – usłyszał znowu i wstał. Zakręciło mu się w głowie, a wzrok zatrzymał na ciele Harry'ego, które miotało się po podłodze. Na krótką chwilę sparaliżował go strach, ale później z ust Harry'ego wydobył się krzyk bólu, jakby ktoś właśnie zrobił mu coś strasznego.

— Harry! Harry obudź się, to tylko sen! – krzyczał trzęsąc nim, klepiąc po twarzy i powstrzymując go przed rozdrapaniem sobie przedramion paznokciami drugiej ręki. I tak na przemian, przez kilka dłużących się chwil.

— NIE! PRZESTAŃ! NIE DOTYKAJ JEJ! ZAMORDUJĘ CIĘ! ZABIJE! ZOSTAW! TOM! NIEEE! DEMENTORZY! EXPEKTO PATRONUM! – wrzeszczał, a Ron nie wiedział jak go obudzić. Harry nie reagował na żadne bodźce zewnętrzne. Dosłownie żadne. Ron uszczypnął go, zdzielił po twarzy, rzucił na niego zaklęcie, nawrzeszczał, ale nic nie pomogło.

Zaczął panikować. Takie coś dzieje się pierwszy raz od czasu wizji nasyłanych przez Voldemorta. Przez myśl przeszło mu, że to może jednak Voldemort, ale Hermiona mówiła, że on nie żyje, że wszystkie horkruksy zostały zniszczone, a ciało umarło. Więc to niemożliwe.

Ron nie wiedział jak pomóc przyjacielowi, więc unieruchomił go zaklęciem. Wcześniej rzucił zaklęcie na pokój, żeby nie obudzić połowy Hogwartu. Teraz klęczał przy swoim kufrze, wyrzucając z niego rzeczy. W końcu znalazł małe lusterko, wielkości dłoni niemowlaka.

— Hermiona! – krzyknął do lusterka. – Hermiona, pomóż mi! Potrzebuję twojej pomocy! Hermiona! – powtórzył jej imię jeszcze kilka razy, zanim usłyszał jej głos.

— Ron? Co się stało? – zapytała sennie i ziewnęła.

— Z Harrym jest coś nie tak. On…

— NIE! ZABIĘ CIĘ! ZOSTAW GO, TOM! ZOSTAW! PROFESORZE! – wywrzeszczał jak na zawołanie, a Hermiona usłyszała te słowa. Ron usłyszał jak ta gwałtownie wstaje z łóżka i wybiega z jej dormitorium. On sam wstał i otworzył drzwi, wiedząc, że ona zaraz się w nich pojawi

— Co z nim? – zapytała, gdy tylko znalazła się w środku. Znieruchomiała na widok Harry'ego wygiętego w łuk, próbującego wyrwać się z mocy zaklęcia. Opanowała się, podbiegła do niego i położyła dłoń na jego czole.

— Jest rozpalony – stwierdziła spokojnym głosem. – Próbowałeś go obudzić?

— Tak, nic nie działa. – Ron uznał, że jego głos w przeciwieństwie do głosu jego dziewczyny jest roztrzęsiony.

— Musi mieć jakiś koszmar – szepnęła i wycelowała różdżką w sam środek jego czoła. Zaczęła szeptać pod nosem zaklęcie, a z różdżki zaczęły wychodzić jakby białe fale, które ogarniały twarz Harry'ego. Hermiona siedział i szeptała tak kilka minut zanim przyniosło to efekty. Harry w ten czas zdążył wysłać setkę gróźb do Toma ze snu. Ron podejrzewał, co mu się śni. Bitwa o Hogwart. Rona też dręczyły koszmary, a wiedza, że jeden z jego braci zginął tylko to potęgowała. Czasami udało mu się zapomnieć, ale rzeczywistości nie da się wymazać.

Harry w końcu zaczął się uspokajać, wyrównywać oddech i teraz tylko leżał. Koszmary odeszły, dzięki Hermionie.

— Jak to zrobiłaś? – zapytał Ron.

— Uczyliśmy się tego zaklęcia na szóstym roku. Odpędza złe moce – szepnęła, a Ron parsknął. Więc teraz, gdy załatwili największego czarnoksiężnika, Harry'ego opętały złe moce? Pięknie.

— Obudzi się?

— Zaraz.

I tak przeczekali kilka minut w milczeniu, zanim Harry otworzył oczy. Były wybraniec nagle wziął głęboki oddech, jakby nagle go mu zabrakło i podniósł się, otwierając sklejone powieki. Spojrzał na dwójkę i zrozumiał też, gdzie leży.

— Przepraszam – szepnął z żalem. – Obudziłem was.

— Nic się nie stało, stary – zapewnił go Ron i machnął lekceważąco ręką.

— Stało – syknęła ostro Hermiona i spojrzała na Harry'ego. – Harry, co ci się śniło? To nie był zwykły sen, prawda? Nie mogliśmy cię obudzić, miałeś piekielną gorączkę – mówiła, a każde jej słowo wydawało się ciąć powietrze niczym brzytwa. Była zdecydowanie zdenerwowana. – Kwalifikowałeś się, żeby wysłać cię do św. Munga. Wrzeszczałeś, poraniłeś sobie dłoń, wzywałeś Dumbledore'a, Toma Riddle i groziłeś, że kogoś zabijesz.

— Masz rację, Hermiono – szepnął i oparł się o łóżko. – To nie był sen, to był cholerny koszmar.

— I ten koszmar cię tak…

— Hermiono, byłaś kiedyś związana? – Dziewczyna zamilkła. – Utknięcie w takim śnie, to jak uczucie związania. To tak jakby przywiązali ci nogi, do nóg krzesła, ręce do podłokietników, pierś do oparcia. Nie jesteś w stanie się ruszyć, wyrwać, możesz tylko krzyczeć. Wołać o pomoc, która nie nadchodzi. A nagle, przed tobą pojawia się Tom Riddle, który morduje twoich najbliższych, na twoich oczach. A ty jesteś bezsilna. To mniej więcej takie uczucie.

Hermiona milczała. Ron milczał. I Harry też milczał. Żadne z nich nie wiedziało, co więcej powiedzieć. Każde z nich miało podobny koszmar. Ta trójka wiedziała jak to jest mieć koszmar, z którego nie mogą się wyrwać. Wiedzieli, bo przeżyli taki naprawdę.

Kilka godzin później, Ronald Weasley szykował się na lekcję OPCMu. Duncan Laggard wydawał się być dobrym nauczycielem, ale był trochę dziwny. Jednym jego dziwactwem było siedzenie na ucztach jak najdalej od miejsca posady nauczyciela obrony. Chyba nie chciał umrzeć, trafić do szpitala lub azkabanu jak jego poprzednicy, z kilkoma wyjątkami. Drugim było to, że notorycznie spóźniał się na lekcje. Cóż, mieli przynajmniej około pięciu minut na douczenie się lub krótką rozmowę.

Jednak słyszał o nim niepokojące plotki. Harry powiedział, że razem z nim był w oddziale i polowali na śmierciożerców. Ron nasłuchał się od młodszych uczniów, że oddział Duncana Laggarda był nazywany oddziałem śmierci. A to, dlatego, że zabijali każdego śmierciożercę, jakiego napotkali. Jednak nie wiedział, czy to wierzyć, a nie chciał zadręczać Harry'ego pytaniami.

Harry miał na głowie inny problem. Minął już tydzień, a on nadal ucieka od Ginny. Oczywiście rozmawiali, ale były to zwykłe rozmowy o nauce, zadaniach i nowej kadrze, która w drugim semestrze zmieni się jeszcze bardziej, bo trójka profesorów odchodzi na emeryturę. Ron westchnął, Hogwart zmienia się nie do poznania.

Razem z Hermioną i Harrym ruszył na lekcję i usiedli w klasie. On i Hermiona ruszyli do swojej ławki w centrum klasy, a Harry usiadł w pierwszej, czyli kilka ławek przed nimi. Ron nie wiedział, dlaczego Harry usiadł właśnie tam, ale podejrzewał, że chodzi o coś związanego z Laggardem.

— Dzień dobry, Ron. Dzień dobry, Hermiono – usłyszał głos i spojrzał. Jak zwykle ujrzał Lunę Lovegood, która siedziała obok, z Ginny. Tę lekcję mieli z Krukonami.

Lekcje zaczęły się, a Hermiona jak zwykle się niecierpliwiła. Laggard pojawił się dopiero po dziesięciu minutach.

— Witam wszystkich! – powiedział głośno i zatrzymał się przed ławką Harry'ego. – Witam, panie Potter. – I to było właśnie kolejne dziwactwo. Na każdej lekcji witał się oddzielnie z klasą i z Harrym.

Harry mu nie odpowiedział, więc zaczął lekcje.

— Od czego by tu… A tak, wiem. Ostatnio przerabialiśmy pojedynki, ale wszyscy chyba to opanowaliście. Cóż, nie ma, co się dziwić. Na siódmym roku jest zwykle więcej teorii niż praktyki, więc dzisiaj zajmiemy się teorią. Panie Potter, proszę powiedzieć nam, jak rozpoznać, że przedmiot jest czarnomagiczny, czy też nie.

— To proste. Możemy użyć zaklęcia, ale jest kilka osób wyczulonych na działanie magii. Wtedy takie osoby wyczuwają różnice. Magia artefaktów jest niestabilna, więc łatwo ją wyczuć, ale nie wszyscy mogą.

— Nie takiej odpowiedzi oczekiwałem od Wybrańca, ale może być – powiedział ostro i spojrzał na klasę. – Ale dobrze, że poruszyłeś ten temat. Dzisiaj chcę żebyśmy sprawdzili, kto z was wyczuwa zmianę magii artefaktów.

— To nie takie łatwe – wtrącił Harry.

— Tak, naprawdę? Więc może nam to objaśnisz, skoro jesteś taki mądry?

— Sprawdzenie tego, czy ktoś wyczuwa zmianę drgań i stabilności magii przedmiotów wymaga szeregu badań. Zajmuje to zbyt dużo czasu, żeby zrobić to w czasie jednej lub nawet dziesięciu lekcji. Mówimy tu też o wieloosobowej klasie. W samym ministerstwie jest tylko kilka osób, które mają tą kwalifikacje.

— O cholera, masz rację, Harry! Więc mam nie robić tej lekcji? Mam olać coś tak ważnego?

— Ty jesteś tu nauczycielem.

— Ale ty się rządzisz.

— Zwracam ci tylko uwagę, że sprawdzenie choćby jednej osoby wymaga przynajmniej trzech godzin testu.

Cała klasa spoglądał na dwójkę kłócących się mężczyzn. Laggard spoglądał na Harry'ego z góry, a Harry na Laggarda. To druga taka ich sprzeczka. Pierwsza dotyczyła tego, w jaki sposób siedemnastolatek pokonał wielkiego czarnoksiężnika i odbyła się już na pierwszej lekcji. Od tamtej pory mieli tylko króciutkie wymiany zdań, ale widać, że nie przepadają za sobą. Laggard prowadził raczej luźne lekcje i nikt nie musiał się zgłaszać do odpowiedzi. Wystarczy, że mówił.

— Wiem ile to trwa, Potter.

— Więc, jak chcesz to zrobić?

— Nie zrobię tego, a ty z łaski swojej, zamknij jadaczkę, bo odejmę ci punkty. Ja jestem nauczycielem, nie ty. Choć mogłeś. – Ostatnie zdanie wypowiedział bardzo cicho, a Harry zamilkł.

Przez chwilę panowała głucha cisza, której nic nie przerywało. Widocznie klasa usłyszała ostatnie zdanie Laggarda. Ten po chwili zwrócił się do klasy.

— Z racji tego, że pan Potter uważa, że sprawdzenie tego jest niemożliwe, nie będziemy sprawdzać. Podziękujcie mu po lekcji, a teraz otwórzcie książki na stronie setnej i przeczytajcie ten rozdział.

Przez klasę przeszedł pomruk niezadowolenia. Ron spojrzał w stronę swojego przyjaciela i już wiedział, dlaczego usiadł z przodu. Z pewnością jest wyprowadzony z równowagi i nie chce, żeby ktoś widział jego minę. Tak, to mogło być to. Ron otworzył książkę, ale nie przeczytał nawet linijki tekstu. Ostatnio jego małą pasją było narysowanie twarzy Hermiony na pustych kartkach. Oczywiście wspomagał się magią, ale nadal mu to nie wychodziło.

Po godzinie lekcja się skończyła i cała klasa wyszła.

— Harry, nie powinieneś się z nim więcej kłócić – zaczęła Hermiona, a on zacisnął pięść.

— On wiedział, że będę się kłócił. Specjalnie mnie o to zapytał i specjalnie powiedział, że na tej lekcji będziemy to sprawdzać, bo wiedział, że to skomentuję. Chciał zrzucić na mnie winę, że niby to przeze mnie nie będziemy sprawdzać wyczuwalności magii artefaktów - wyjaśnił jej szybko.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego dziwnie. Widocznie Harry jest w jakimś sporze z profesorem.

— A tak w ogóle. To, co oznacza to, że mogłeś być nauczycielem?

— Później wam to opowiem, dobrze? - zapytał dziwnie uprzejmie i uśmiechnął się sztucznie, po czym przyspieszył kroku.

Przed wieczorem Ron biegał na wszystkie strony szukając Harry'ego.

— Mionka, gdzie Harry? – zapytał schodząc do wspólnego pokoju.

— Wyszedł – odpowiedziała przewracając stronę jakiegoś grubego tomiska.

Ron westchnął ciężko. Harry często wychodzi gdzieś wieczorami i nic nie mówi. Postanowił go poszukać, a nogi zaprowadziły go przed wyjście na błonia. I o dziwo zaprowadziły dobrze, bo Harry z nich wracał. Ron przetarł oczy, nie wierząc, że tak szybko go znalazł. Chyba ma dzisiaj szczęście.

— Ron? – zapytał Harry.

— A kto inny? Gdzie byłeś?

— W zakazanym lesie.

— W lesie? Po cholerę?! Przecież wiesz, że w lesie jest teraz niebezpiecznie. Skryły się tam wilkołaki, centaury, pająki, brrr.. – Zatrząsł się. – Wszystko, co jest ohydne, jest właśnie tam! Po co tam chodzisz?

— Pamiętasz insygnia śmierci? – Ron potaknął. – Szukam kamienia wskrzeszenia. Pamiętam, że gdzieś go upuściłem, teraz chcę go znaleźć.

— Po cholerę?

— Chcę z nimi porozmawiać jeszcze raz. Z nimi wszystkimi.

Ron skrzywił się słysząc jego głos. Wypełniał go smutek i żal, jakiego jeszcze u Harry'ego nie słyszał. Była też tęsknota. Ron wiele razy zastanawiał się, czy Harry przeszedł przez żałobę po bitwie, czy oddał się polowaniu na śmierciożerców i zapomniał o wszystkim. Z tego, co widzi, wybrał to drugie. Harry nadal cierpi. W samotności.

— Nie chodź już tam – poprosił, gdy Harry go wymijał.

— Ron, ja muszę. Nie zrozumiesz tego. To przeze mnie oni umarli. To z mojej winy umarło tyle osób. Mówią, że jestem bohaterem, ale to nieprawda. Nie jestem żadnym bohaterem. Nigdy nie miałem nim być. Tak naprawdę, miałem umrzeć podczas tej bitwy.

— O czym ty gadasz?

— Wiele myślałem, Ron. Chciałbym, żeby ta bitwa nie miała miejsca. Żeby ci ludzie naprawdę nie umarli. Chciałbym, żeby żyli. Myślisz, że mam prawo do takiego życzenia?

I odszedł, zostawiając osłupiałego Rona samego. Rudowłosy zaczął wpatrywać się w zakazany las, myśląc nad słowami przyjaciela. Nie rozumiał ich. Nic a nic. Nagle ujrzał sylwetkę mężczyzny chodzącego pośród drzew. Nigdy nie był przesądny, a teraz miał złe przeczucia.

* * *

— Molly zasnęła – szepnął cichutko Ronald, a mały Harry ziewnął, okrywając się kocem. – Chyba dwie historie na jedną noc, to zbyt dużo jak dla was.

— Ja mogę jeeeeeszczeeee słuchać – powiedział zmęczony chłopiec, a oczy zaczęły same mu się zamykać. Po chwili już spał.

Ronald Weasley wstał i chwycił swoją drewnianą laskę. Ruszył w kierunkuj wyjścia i zaczął iść przez długi korytarz.

— Więc jednak słuchałeś? – zapytał, a Hugo podszedł do niego.

— Kogo spotkałeś w lesie? – zapytał, a na twarzy Ronalda zagościł szeroki uśmiech.

* * *

 **Notka:**

* * *

Witam wszystkich, którzy przeczytali rozdział! Sorki za błędy, jeśli jakieś były.  
 **CzarnaGwiazda** , dzięki za komentarz. Teraz kilka słów do **Wszystkich Was**. Jeśli opowiadanie was interesuje - komentujcie, bo od tego będzie zależeć, czy opowiadanie będzie kontynuowane. Chcę wiedzieć, czy się wam podoba, i czy nie tracę czasu pisząc. Jeszcze raz dziękuję za przeczytanie i zapraszam do komentowania.  
Kill336


	3. Chapter 3

Dziękuję za komentarze! Wybaczcie, że tak długo.

* * *

 **Rozdział 3**

Śmierć jest nieszczęściem, które dotyka nas wszystkich. Jest nieszczęściem, z którym nie można walczyć. Ale nikt nie zabroni nam próbować.

* * *

...

Ronald Weasley stał w kuchni, zaparzając herbatę. Kiedyś wystarczyło jedno szybkie zaklęcie, teraz robił to po mugolsku, nie chcąc czarować. Za młodu miał za mało czasu, żeby czekać, aż woda się zagotuje. Teraz, jako starzec miał zbyt wiele wolnego czasu. Spojrzał przez okno, jak zwykle wracając wspomnieniami wiele lat wstecz. Tyle się wydarzyło w tak krótkim czasie, wydało się, że życie to chwila. Prawda, żył chwilą, korzystał z życia i czasu aż nadto. Później nadeszły obowiązki - dom, dzieci, praca, później wnuki i starość. Życie minęło jak mrugnięcie. Wczoraj biegał po Hogwarcie rozwiązując zagadki, a dzisiaj spoglądał za okno swojego domu, w którym gości Syna i prawnuki. Tak wiele się zmieniło, nawet rodzina. Oczywiście kochał ich wszystkich, ale nadal żył z inną ich częścią. Widział w nich swoich braci i siostrę, swoich rodziców też. Widział nawet przyjaciół i wrogów. Wszystko stało się inne, a stare piękne barwy przykryła mgła.

Pisk czajnika przypomniał mu dźwięk odjeżdżającego pociągu. Uśmiechnął się i zaparzył sobie herbatę. Dzisiejszy wieczór był wyjątkowo ciemny - idealny na opowieść. Cieszył się, że Emili i Johan odstawili do niego Molly i Harry'ego na wakacje. Emili, co prawda była przeciwna, ale Johan, jeden z jego wnuków, przekonał ją i decyzja zapadła. Teraz Ronald powoli wchodził po schodach, kierując się do ich pokoju. Nadal nachodziły go wątpliwości, czy ta opowieść jest dla nich, ale zaczęte rzeczy powinno się skończyć. To była właśnie ta smutna prawda.

— Dziadek! - Molly pisnęła wesoło i uściskała go. Dzisiaj się nie widzieli, bo Hugo zabrał ich do magicznego parku rozrywki, który został ulokowany tuż przy Hogsmeade, więc dzieciaki miały również widok na szkołę. Na szkołę, w której wydarzyły się rzeczy niesamowite i straszne.

Przywitał się z nimi, a oni opowiedzieli mu o tym, co dzisiaj robili. Ronald słuchał z uwagą, jak jego ulubieniec mówił mu o zjeżdżalni tak pokręconej, że nawet włosy profesor Trelawney nie mogły się równać.

W końcu, gdy oni skończyli swoją opowieść, on przystąpił do swojej. Oczywiście nie musieli nic mówić, żeby go zachęcić. W ich oczach widział ciekawość i chęć usłyszenia dalszej części.

— Gotowi? - Molly pokiwała energicznie głową, a Harry uśmiechnął się. - Na czym to ja skończyłem? A ,tak! Harry szukał kamienia wskrzeszenia w zakazanym lesie. Oczywiście chciałem mu pomóc, ale nie przyjął mojej pomocy. Przez kilka następnych dni, Harry wieczorami wychodził do zakazanego lasu i szukał. Hermiona martwiła się o niego, tak samo jak Ginny, z którą nie rozmawiał. Wiecie, były tam groźne zwierzęta i co gorsze, pająki.

oOo

Ron Weasley szedł przez korytarze Hogwartu, kierując się do wielkiej sali. Właśnie skończyła się podwójna lekcja transmutacji i był nieco zmęczony. Nowa profesor była wierną kopią McGonagall, z tą różnicą, że była bardziej wymagająca. Ale cóż, każdy jest inny.

— Cześć - przywitał się, siadając do stołu. Hermiona spojrzała na niego niepewnie, a Ginny wyglądała na zmarnowaną. Obok niej siedział Dean Thomas i Rona naszły dziwne podejrzenia. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że Harry w tym roku jest bardzo... odizolowany. Nie mówili wiele, nie przychodzi na część posiłków i nie rozmawia z Ginny. Oczywiście mówią sobie ,,cześć", ale nie rozmawiają.

A teraz Dean Thomas kręci się w pobliżu jego siostry. To podejrzane. Naszła go ochota, żeby mu przywalić. Ginny ma już chłopaka.

Nagle Hermiona szturchnęła go w ramię i zrozumiał, że przypatrywał się Deanowi z nieprzyjaznym wyrazem twarzy. Posłał dziewczynie przepraszający uśmiech, rozejrzał się za najlepszym przyjacielem i zaczął jeść. Widocznie Harry znowu nie pojawi się na obiedzie.

Minęło kilka minut, podczas których Ron przysłuchiwał się damskim rozmowom i na szczęście wtedy pojawiło się wybawienie. Harry szedł w ich stronę. Pomachał mu dając znak, że są tutaj, a Harry przyspieszył.

— Cześć wszystkim - rzucił mechanicznie i usiadł. Od razu chwycił tosta. Miał brudne ręce, jakby przed chwilą grzebał w ziemi i tylko przetarł je o spodnie. Chyba znowu był w zakazanym lesie.

— Harry! Powinieneś najpierw umyć ręce - obruszyła się Hermiona.

— Wiem, ale zaraz tam wracam.

— Iść z tobą? - zapytał szybko Ron, patrząc poważnie na zielonookiego.

— Nie, to moje zadanie.

— Stary, potrzebujesz pomocy, bo nigdy ci się to nie uda.

Z nich wszystkich tylko Dean patrzył niezrozumiale, a Harry posłał mu wymuszony i sztuczny uśmiech, dając jednocześnie znać, że nic mu nie powie.

— Ron, naprawdę nie musisz…

— Harry - wtrąciła Hermiona. - Ron ma rację. Powinien iść z tobą, będziesz miał przynajmniej towarzystwo.

— Hermiono, prędzej spodziewałem się, że będziesz mnie odwodzić od tego pomysłu, a ty przydzielasz mi towarzysza. - Zaśmiał się i uśmiechnął szeroko. Ron miał nieodparte wrażenie, że Harry w ten sposób chce ukryć swój prawdziwy wyraz twarzy. W głosie przyjaciela słyszał smutek, inni wydawali się tego nie dostrzegać.

Po obiedzie Harry i Ron wyszli na błonia i ruszyli w stronę lasu. Ron bardzo chciał wiedzieć, w jaki sposób Harry szuka tego kamyczka. Może, pomyślał, zna jakieś zaklęcie szukające? Jednak Harry przycupnął i zaczął grzebać między kamieniami. Byli głęboko w lesie, korony były gęste, więc przyświecał sobie różdżką. Wcześniej dokładnie opisał Ronowi wygląd kamienia, mówiąc na koniec - ,,Jak go zobaczysz, będziesz wiedział, że to on."

Ron jednak miał wątpliwości. Szukali dopiero pół godziny, a on już zaczął się nudzić. Harry jednak wydawał się zdeterminowany. Ron uznał, że skoro i tak są tutaj utkwieni, to dobra okazja by porozmawiać.

— Harry.

— Tak? - zapytał nie patrząc na rudzielca.

— Zastanawiało mnie, co jest między tobą, a Laggardem. Chyba się nie lubicie, co?

— Mylisz się. Laggard to dobry człowiek i dowódca, ale wiele rzeczy nas różni. Ma mi za złe, że nie powiedziałem mu o sposobie, dzięki któremu pokonałem Voldemorta. Kilka razy posprzeczaliśmy się podczas akcji. - Zaśmiał się sucho. - Nie. Akcja to złe słowo. To były polowania. Byliśmy oddziałem likwidacyjnym. Jeśli na naszej drodze stawał śmierciożerca, to była to ostatnia droga, po której stąpał. Nie podobało mi się to, ale Laggard był dowódcą, nie miałem wpływu na jego decyzje. - Westchnął i spojrzał Ronowie prosto w oczy. - Wiesz, chyba jednak masz rację, nie przepadamy za sobą.

Ron nie odpowiedział, a Harry tego nie oczekiwał. Był jeden plus w tej opowieści - Harry nareszcie coś powiedział. Wcześniej nie mówił nic o tym, co robił z aurorami. Tym razem powiedział dużo więcej. Nawet, jeśli nie było w tym dużo szczegółów.

Ron wrócił do przewracania kamieni. Była to żmudna robota, która polegała na ciągłym i uważnym obserwowaniu, a wzrok Rona cały czas przyciągało coś innego. Gdzieś się coś poruszyło, krzaki zakołysał wiatr, wiewiórka skoczyła z gałęzi, lis gdzieś przebiegł. Las żył i przyciągał wzrok. W takich chwilach naprawdę trudno było siedzieć i garbić się nad czarną ziemią w poszukiwaniu kamyka.

Nagle coś zamajaczyło mu przed oczami. Była to jakby mgła, rozchodząca się wokół niego i ciągnąca się w przestrzeń. Ron z chwili na chwilę doznał uczucia, jakby cały jego żołądek wywrócił się do góry nogami. Świat zawirował i odruchowo zacisnął dłonie w pięść, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że te krwawią, ranione ostrymi kamieniami. Wszystko się wyostrzyło, a jego coś sparaliżowało, gdy przed nim pojawiła się zamglona postać.

— Siemka, braciszku - usłyszał i zamarł. Przed nim stał jego brat, Fred. Nie wierzył własnym oczom. Jak to możliwe? Setki myśli próbowało wyrwać mu się z głowy, ale nie potrafił wypowiedzieć żadnego słowa, prócz jednego.

— Fred... - To jedno słowo natychmiast przyciągnęło, który spojrzał w stronę przyjaciela. Ron siedział ja klęczkach i wpatrywał się w przestrzeń przed sobą.

Ron poczuł się jakby walnął w niego piorun, a jednocześnie był szczęśliwy. Jego brat stał przed nim i uśmiechał się głupkowato.

— No, co? Nie uściskasz brata? - zapytał, a Ron natychmiast wystrzelił w jego stronę. Czuł, jak miękkie są jego kolana i myślał, że upadnie, ale tak się nie stało. Rozluźnił dłonie, które ciągle trzymał zaciśnięte i wtedy wizja Freda zniknęła całkowicie. Krzyknął, a dźwięk jego głosu splótł się z zaklęciem, wypowiedzianym przez Harry'ego.

— _IMMOBILUS!_

W jednej chwili wszystko wokół Rona zatrzymało się w miejscy. Nawet on sam nie mógł się teraz ruszyć i stał w pozycji, gotowy do dalszego biegu. Kątem oka widział Harry'ego, na którego twarzy widział szok. Dłuższą chwilę zajęło Ronowi zrozumienie tego, co się właśnie wydarzyło. Potwierdzenie przyszło za moment.

— Znalazłeś go? - zapytał Harry i machnął różdżką w stronę Rona, który odzyskał możliwość ruchu.

— Ja... Nie wiem. Widziałem Freda, ale… to przecież niemożliwe! Jak?!

— Kamień wskrzeszenia. Pozwala na rozmowę ze zmarłymi. - Podszedł do Rona i przyjrzał się kamieniom wiszącym w powietrzu. Wziął jeden i wyrzucił go za siebie, i powtarzał tę czynność, aż nie został ostatni. Wyjątkowy. Wyglądał jak każdy inny, jednak się wyróżniał. Jego boki były wyszlifowane, kanty widocznie ostre, a na płaskim miejscy widać było wypalony symbol insygni śmierci. Ron obserwował jak Harry chwyta go w dłoń, obraca dwa razy, a za trzecim się waha. W końcu schował kamień do kieszeni i wstał.

— Dziękuję, Ron - powiedział, patrząc na przyjaciela. - Dziękuję, że go znalazłeś.

oOo

— I tak znaleźliśmy kamień wskrzeszenia - powiedział zadowolony Ronald, przyglądając się dzieciom.

— A poco Harry'emu był ten kamień? - zapytała bystrze Molly.

— Ach tak. Z początku myślałem, że chce porozmawiać ze swoimi rodzicami, ale dni mijały, a Harry nic nie robił z tym kamieniem. A nadal znikał.

oOo

Minął ponad tydzień od kiedy znaleźli kamień wskrzeszenia i można by pomyśleć, że Harry w końcu zacznie zachowywać się nieco normalniej i zmieni swoje nastawienie. Ale tak się nie stało. Ron przyglądał się swojemu przyjacielowi, który ciągle wyglądał na zamyślonego bardziej, niż wcześniej. Chodził po szkole bez celu i czasami na mapie huncwotów widział jak błądzi w kółko. Zastanawiało go to. Co planuje Harry?

Kamień wskrzeszenia miał wielką moc i Ron był w pełni tego świadomy. Ukazał mu Freda i chciał tego jeszcze raz. Jednak nie ośmielił zapytać się o to Harry'ego. Teraz, siedząc w pokoju wspólnym i rozmawiając z Hermioną, spojrzeli na mapę. Był późny wieczór, więc biblioteka powinna być pusta, a zamiast tego widzieli tak kropkę z napisem ,, _HARRY POTTER"._ Harry, ku ich zdziwieniu ruszył w stronę zakazanego działu i tam się zatrzymał.

— Co on tam robi? - zapytała cicho Hermiona.

— Co kto, gdzie robi? - usłyszeli pytanie i oboje podskoczyli, odwracając się jednocześnie. Za nimi stała Ginny i również spoglądała na mapę. - Kogo śledzicie?

— Nikogo - warknął Ron.

— Harry'ego - odpowiedziała szczerze Hermiona, gdy tylko skończył. Ginny uśmiechnęła się smutno i Ron pokazał jej mapę.

Przez chwilę zastanawiali się, czy po niego iść, ale Ron miał przeczucie, że Harry chce zostać sam. Jednak nie mógł puścić Hermiony i Ginny samych, bo z pewnością doszłoby do jakiejś awantury. Zwłaszcza, że Ginny wyglądała jakby chciała wszystko wygarnąć Harry'emu i widocznie miała dość tego, że ją ignoruje.

Mimo protestów Rona, ruszyli w stronę biblioteki. Dziewczyny szły szybko i nerwowo, ale on ufał swojemu przyjacielowi i nie podejrzewał go, że praktykuje czarną magię. Prędzej spodziewałby się ponownego powrotu Voldemorta.

Hermiona gwałtownie otworzyła drzwi, a Ginny niemal wbiegła do środka. Ron trzymał się z tyłu, bo miał wrażenie, że jeśli wyjdzie na przód, to zostanie szybko rozdeptany przez te dwie Gryfonki. Stanęli przed działem zakazanym.

— _Alohomora_ \- powiedziała szybko Hermiona i zamek uskoczył.

W środkuj panowała idealna cisza i dziwny zapach, jakby przed chwilą coś tutaj spłonęło. Ron czuł smród siarki i czegoś, czemu najbliżej było do zapachu świec. Ruszyli w głąb i żadne z nich nie odważyło się nawet oddychać głośniej, niż można. Po chwili ujrzeli światło, a za chwilę krąg na podłodze. Hermiona zdębiała, Ginny zbladła, a Ron w ogóle nic nie rozumiał.

Dlaczego tutaj jest jakiś krąg? Przypominał spiralę z dziwnymi znakami po każdej ze stron wskazującej stronę świata. Jeden znak na północy, jeden na południu i po jednym za zachodzie i wschodzie. Dodatkowo teraz dopiero spostrzegł, że nie rozumie słów pisma. Widocznie było w jakimś innym języku, a litery nachodziły gęsto na siebie. W samym centrum kręgu leżał kamień wskrzeszenia.

Ron zrozumiał, że cokolwiek się tutaj wyprawia, nie jest dobre. Wyglądało to na czarnomagiczny rytuał.

— Hermiono - odezwał się cicho i rozejrzał za Harrym, ale jego nigdzie nie było. - Co to za… No, co to jest?

— Nie wiem - odpowiedziała. - Ale mam pewne podejrzenia.

— Czy to jest kamień wskrzeszenia? - zapytała Ginny i podeszła do kręgu. Kucnęła i przyjrzała się runom. - Widziałam już takie znaki. W komnacie tajemnic, na moim drugim roku. Były… narysowane na niektórych ścianach. Nie wiem, czemu, ale dokładnie je pamiętam.

— Więc to na pewno jest czarnmagiczne! - powiedział głośno Ron i wyrwał różdżkę, celując w sam środek. - Zniszczę to!

— Nie radzę - usłyszeli cichy, stalowy głos, od którego jeżyły się włosy na plecach i spojrzeli. Za nimi stał Harry. Jego oczy w tym świetle wyglądały na mocno podkrążone, a skóra była blada, jakby nie spał od długiego czasu. - Naruszenie kręgu spowoduje wezwanie strażnika, a tego nawet ja nie chcę spotkać.

— Harry - odezwała się niepewnie Hermiona. - Co to jest? - Wskazała różdżką na okrąg.

— Przeczytałem o tym w jakiejś księdze. Nie pamiętam dokładnie jej nazwy, ale znalazłem ten rytuał. W księdze opisano wszystkie trzy insygnia. Kamień ma więcej, niż jedno zastosowanie, Hermiono. - Podszedł do kręgu, nie zwracając na nich uwagi i mówił dalej. - Kamień wskrzeszenia, mający moc wzywania ukochanych zza grobu. Pierwszy właściciel insygnia, Kadmus, dopiero odkrywał zastosowania kamienia. Jednak zanim zdołał odkryć jego niesamowite właściwości… powiesił się.

— Do czego zmierzasz, Harry? - zapytała cicho Ginny, podnosząc się na nogi i patrząc na Harry'ego.

— Kolejny właściciel, a po nim kolejny i jeszcze następny... Oni wszyscy odkrywali właściwości kamienia i ukrywali w nim wspomnienia. Oczywiście byli też inni, którzy używali kamienia tylko do jednego, podstawowego celu. - Spojrzał na cała trójkę i uśmiechnął się słabo. - Drugi brat upokorzył śmierć bardziej, niż pierwszy, czy trzeci. Dlaczego? Ponieważ kamień wskrzeszenia naprawdę ma moc przywracania zmarłych zza grobu. Ale tylko _Pan Śmierci_ ma moc, dzięki której może tego dokonać.

Cała trójka milczała. Ron wpatrywał się w szoku, w swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, rozumiejąc, o co mu dokładnie chodzi. Harry uważa, że może ożywić zmarłych. Widocznie Hermiona i Ginny również to rozumiały, bo wyglądały na wstrząśnięte. Hermiona wybałuszyła oczy, a Ginny wyglądała jakby trafiło ją zaklęcie paraliżujące. Milczeli, a Harry tymczasem odwrócił się do kręgu i wyciągnął z kieszeni różdżkę.

Czarną różdżkę.

Z drugiej kieszeni wyciągnął pelerynę niewidkę.

— Jeśli mi się nie powiedzie, będzie to koniec insygniów śmierci, a ja sam stracę życie. Jednak, jeśli mi się uda, zdobędę moc i zostanę Panem Śmierci. Musicie zrozumieć, co to oznacza. - Odwrócił głowę, patrząc na nich. - Ron, Ginny, chcielibyście zobaczyć Freda? Nie, jako ducha, nie, jako zjawę, ale jako żywego człowieka, którego będziecie mogli uściskać.

Coś ścisnęło Ronowi serce. Widział już Freda, ale tylko przez chwilę, więc możliwość ponownego zobaczenia brata była jak wygrana miliona Galeonów. A jeśli on naprawdę by żył. Byłby to największy dar, jaki mogłaby otrzymać jego rodzina. Spojrzał na siostrę i pomyślał, że ona z pewnością myśli podobnie.

— Nie! - usłyszał gwałtowny krzyk Hermiony. - Harry, nie możesz tego zrobić! Nie można ożywić zmarłych!

— Dlaczego? Co takiego powoduje, że nie można tego zrobić, jeśli ma się moc, żeby tego dokonać. Moralność? Wierz mi, musiałem się jej często wypierać, zabijając bezbronnych śmierciożerców, proszących o życie. A może myślisz, że to wbrew naturze? Że robiąc coś podobnego, upodobnię się do Voldemorta? - zamilkł na moment. - Może i tak. Teraz widzę większe podobieństwo między mną, a nim. Obaj dążymy do celów, które są nieosiągalne dla zwykłych ludzi. On nie bał się wcielić w życie swoich planów i wizji. Ja też nie będę się tego bał. Zrobię to, albo zginę próbując.

— Powstrzymamy cię! - powiedziała pewnie. - Jesteś naszym przyjacielem, nie pozwolimy ci popełnić samobójstwa! Prawda? - Spojrzała na rodzeństwo rudzielców.

— Tak! - potwierdziła mocno Ginny i teraz obie spojrzały na Rona, który milczał. - Ron? - zapytała cicho.

Ron jednak nie spojrzał ani na siostrę, ani na Hermionę. Wbił spojrzenie w Harry'ego.

— Naprawdę mógłbyś to zrobić? Mógłbyś oddać nam Freda i wszystkich innych?

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko widząc, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel może stanąć po jego stronie.

— Tak, Ron. Mógłbym to zrobić. Ale musisz mi na to pozwolić.

— Ron! To niemożliwe! - krzyknęła Ginny. - Fred nie może wrócić do życia. Nikt nie ma takiej mocy!

— Cholera - warknął ostro i zacisnął pięści. - Harry! Jeśli naprawdę możesz to zrobić… będę tego żałował.

I w tym momencie Ron i Harry dobyli różdżek i krzyknęli razem.

— Drętwota!  
— Expeliarmus!

Niebieski promień połączył się z czerwonym i powstało połączenie między różdżkami obu czarodziejów. Jednak od razu widać było, który z nich ma przewagę, a Harry dosłownie przytłaczał mocą swojego przyjaciela. Gdy niebieski promień sięgał już różdżki Rona, Harry zerwał połączenie, powodując, że rudzielec stracił równowagę i upadł. Wszystko wokół nich wyglądało jak pobojowisko, zniszczone destrukcyjną mocą. Księgi pospadały z regałów, powstały widoczne dziury w ścianach, podłodze i suficie. Wszystko wyglądało jakby zostało uderzone falą magii, ale krąg był nienaruszony. Ginny nadal utrzymywała zaklęcie tarczy przed nią i Hermioną, a Ron leżał na podłodze.

— Ron, jeśli nie potrafisz zrozumieć tego, co mam zamiar zrobić, to przynajmniej nie wchodź mi w drogę. Jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem i chciałbym, żeby tak zostało. Insygnia muszą zebrać moc, więc nie musicie się martwić. Nie dokonał rytuału dzisiaj, ale wkrótce.

— Powiemy McGonagall! - zagroziła Hermiona, a Harry obdarzył ją wrednym spojrzeniem.

— Jeśli to zrobisz, zniknę ze szkoły i waszego życia. Musisz wiedzieć, że wróciłem tylko z powodu kamienia i tego rytuału. Jeśli mi przeszkodzicie, staniecie się moimi wrogami. - Hermiona spojrzała na niego przerażona. - Jestem Panem Śmierci, rozumiesz? Chcę to wykorzystać najlepiej jak mogę.

— Harry… - zaczęła czule Ginny, ale nie pozwolił jej dokończyć.

— Gdybyście byli kimś innym… kimkolwiek innym… usunąłbym wam pamięć z tego spotkania. Ale jesteście moimi przyjaciółmi, jesteście dla mnie najważniejsi na świecie i wszystko, co robię, robię dla was.

— To nie prawda! - sprzeciwiła się Granger. - Robisz to dla siebie! Nigdy cię o to nie prosiliśmy! Nigdy nie chcieliśmy, żebyś próbował kogokolwiek ożywić!

Harry milczał zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią lub nie chcąc odpowiadać. Ron przyglądał mu się z niezdecydowaniem. Chciał stanąć po stronie swojej siostry i dziewczyny, ale jednocześnie nie chciał zdradzić Harry'ego i chciał zobaczyć Freda. Ufał Harry'emu, ale to, co chciał zrobić przerastało możliwości normalnego człowieka. Nawet Voldemort nie potrafiłby wskrzesić umarłych i nawet Dumbledore nie wyrwałby ich ze szponów śmierci. Nie potrafił zrozumieć tej zmiany.

— Zostawcie mnie - szepnął cicho i spojrzał na przyjaciół. - Nie chcę z wami walczyć i nigdy bym tego nie chciał. Nie zmuszajcie mnie do tego. Nie chcę, żeby cokolwiek się zmieniło. Musicie mnie zrozumieć. Straciłem wszystkich… Rodziców, Syriusza, Remusa, Dumbledore'a.

— Harry! Nie możesz tak myśleć! - zawołała z nadzieją rudowłosa. - Oni umarli, rozumiesz? Musisz się z tym pogodzić.

— NIE! - wrzasnął. - NIE CHCĘ SIĘ Z TYM POGODZIĆ, NIE ROZUMIESZ?! Wszyscy, których kocham umierają! - przerwał i wziął głęboki, uspokajający oddech. - Teraz wiem jak czuł się Snape. Musiał zdradzić wszystkich, żeby odnieść zwycięstwo, ale miał na sercu dobro wszystkich. Zrozumiem, jeśli odejdziecie. Przemyślcie to.

— Harry - powiedział szeptem Ron - jesteś tego pewny? Na sto procent?

— Tak. Nigdy nie byłem bardziej. Ron, nie chcę z tobą walczyć, chcę tylko zrobić coś, czego nie rozumiecie.

Ron zrozumiał, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel nigdy nie pogodził się ze stratą najbliższych, że cały czas żył pogrążony w smutku i żalu. Po śmierci Freda czuł dokładnie to samo. Wszystko się zmieniło, a teraz zmienił się Harry. Czy to przeznaczenie? Nie wiedział, ale był pewny jednego - Harry chce spróbować.

— Teraz zostawcie mnie. Chcę porozmawiać z rodzicami.

Trójka Gryfonów zrobiła wielkie oczy, a Ron błyskawicznie wstał.

— Nie będziecie ich widzieć, ani słyszeć. Nie ma powodu, żebyście zostali. Wyjdźcie, proszę.

Ron, jako pierwszy ruszył w kierunku wyjścia, ciągnąć za sobą Hermionę i Ginny. Obie protestowały, ale jego uścisk był silniejszy niż ich słowa. Gdy wyszli z zakazanego działu Hermiona wypaliła.

— Co ty robisz? Powinniśmy wybić mu to z głowy!

— Przestań - szepnął spokojnie. - On chce spróbować, rozumiem go, bo sam bym to zrobił na jego miejscu. Słyszałaś, co powiedział? Jeśli mu przeszkodzimy, to odejdzie. Musimy znaleźć inny sposób. Przekonać go, ale nie teraz.

Hermiona wyglądała na zaskoczoną, a Ginny na zdezorientowaną.

— Wracajmy.

...

Gdy obudził się następnego ranka, Harry'ego nie było w dormitorium. Spojrzał na zegarek i zauważył, że śniadanie zacznie się za pięć minut. Szybko wskoczył pod prysznic, założył szkolną szatę i wybiegł z wieży. Był spóźniony, a jedzenie na niego nie poczeka. W nocy dużo myślał i czekał na Harry'ego, ale ten się nie pojawił. Podejrzewał, że całą noc siedział w zakazanym dziale i rozmawiał. Nie wiedział czemu, ale zazdrościł mu tej potęgi. Określenie ,, _Pan Śmierci"_ brzmiało niesamowicie, a sam Harry był niesamowity. Pokonał go, nawet się nie wysilając i oznajmił, że ożywi innych. Harry zawsze miał tendencje do bycia bohaterem, ale to, co chciał zrobić nie było bohaterskie. Z jednej strony było niesamowite i szlachetne, a z drugiej straszne i przyprawiało o dreszcze.

Wbiegł do wielkiej sali od razu zauważył porozrzucane na wszystkie strony włosy jego przyjaciela. Tuż obok niego Ginny, a nieco dalej Hermiona. Podszedł powoli do swojej dziewczyny i z zaskoczenia cmoknął ja w policzek.

— Ron! - powiedziała z udawanym oburzeniem, ale zdradził ją rumieniec.

— Cześć, Mionka - powiedział i spojrzał w kierunku Harry'ego i swojej siostry. - Co z nimi?

— Rozmawiają. Już od pół godziny - wyjaśniła i westchnęła. - Kłócili się, a teraz chyba się godzą.

— To świetnie! Może Ginny zdoła go przekonać, bo kto inny, jak nie ona? - Hermiona nie wyglądała na przekonaną, ale uśmiechnęła się mimo wszystko.

— Zaraz mamy eliksiry, lepiej nie jedz za dużo. Podobno Slughorn ma dla nas jakiś ohydny eliksir do wykonania.

Ron jęknął i zabrał się do jedzenia. Wczorajszy wieczór wydawał się zmieniać wszystko, ale teraz… W tej chwili myślał, że wszystko nareszcie wróci do normy. Widok Ginny i Harry'ego mu to podpowiadał.

oOo

— Wtedy tak myślałem, ale chyba się myliłem - zakończył Ronald i spojrzał na zmęczone dzieciaki, które uparcie utrzymywały otwarte oczy i chciały słuchać. - A teraz myślę, że czas spać.

— Nieeeee - jęknął mały Harry, a Ronald zaśmiał się cicho i popił wodą. - Proszę, jeszcze nie... Co się stało później? Czy Harry ożywił swoich rodziców?

— Nie teraz. Jesteście zmęczeni, a Molly już zasnęła. - I naprawdę Molly rzuciła głowę na poduszkę i zamknęła oczy. Widocznie zmęczenie było zbyt silne. - Resztę opowiem później.

Wstał i ruszył w kierunku drzwi.

— Dziadku - odezwał się chłopiec, a starzec spojrzał na niego. - Uważam, że Harry chciał dobrze.

— Ja też, Harry - szepnął cicho. - Ja też.


End file.
